The keys to my flaming heart
by NightOwl2808
Summary: These are just a bunch of NaLu oneshots! Has Lucy and Natsu's POV. Enjoy!
1. Kindness

**Hello fellow Otaku! If you don't know what Otaku means, let me tell you. It simply means that you are obssesed with anime/manga! If you are one of those people, then this is the story for you! I LOVE Fairy Tail and I've been wanting to write a fanfiction about it for a while. Since I'm currently watching Fairy Tail and obsessing over everything that has to do with the anime, I will update this story (as well as other fairy tail fanfictions that I am writing) frequently. Ok, time to end this pointless rant of mine and get on to reading the story! Tanoshimu! (That means enjoy in japanese).**

 **Disclaimer: Happy- Wait!**

 **Bookworm2808- What? Don't tell me you're interrupting me again like last time just because you're hungry.**

 **Happy- No, I would never do that! *smiles innocently***

 **Bookworm2808- Sure. Now what do you want cat?**

 **Happy- You can't forget the disclaimer which tells people how uncool you are because you don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Bookworm2808- Happy-**

 **Happy- It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Bookworm2808- Happy I-**

 **Happy-I mean, you're just a regular lame person, of course you don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bookworm2808-HAPPY!**

 **Happy- Yes?**

 **Bookworm2808- Stop talking.**

 _Chapter 1: Kindess_

 _Summary: Natsu feels bad whenever he's asleep in Lucy's bed and she sleeps on the floor just so he can be comfortable._

 **Natsu's POV**

I opened my eyes drowsily as a thin strip of moonlight coming from the window aroused me from my blissful sleep. I yawned briefly and looked around the room, forgetting where I currently was. A small groan from the floor caught my attention, instantly jogging my memory.

If I could recall, Lucy, Happy, and I had just returned from a fairly exhausting mission. Of course Happy and I followed the Stellar mage to her place like we normally did while she practically dragged herself along the sidewalk trying her best to keep her eyes open. Once we got to her house, Lucy went straight to the bathroom for a bath while I got comfortable in her bed. I must've fallen asleep rather quickly, because everything after that was blank in my mind.

Knowing Lucy's kind heart, she probably saw me sleeping in her bed and didn't want to wake me, so she made a makeshift bed for herself on the floor. That little groan I heard happened to come from Lucy's tiny frame shifting restlessly in her sleep.

Even though I was grateful of how nice she could be, it still hurt me to know that she wasn't able to sleep well because of me.

With this thought in mind, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, careful not to startle Happy, and crouched down next to her on the floor.

I froze when she turned to face me, and for a second I thought I had woken her up. Images flashed through my head of an angry, tired wizard kicking me into the wall and yelling at me for waking her.

To my relief, her eyes stayed closed as another she groaned again, wincing. This sight caused a pain to streak through my heart and I had finally had enough. Carefully picking her up, I gently laid her on the soft mattress of her bed and slipped under the covers next to her.

When she shivered, I quietly scooted closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her hair that smelled sweetly of cherry blossoms. After a few minutes, her shivering subsided and she turned to face me once again, putting her head in the crook of my neck while she wrapped her arms around my mid section. At this action, I smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Sadly, I knew that she would not remember these moments and wouldn't be able to cherish them as much as I was currently. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to tell her about it either, for I didn't want to risk how she would react. Hey, Lucy was SCARY when she was angry. That's why, before the sun rose fully, I would return her to her previous makeshift bed located on the floor then lay back down on her actual bed to feign sleep while I waited for her to wake up.

I didn't have to worry about not waking up before she did, as this was sort of like a routine for me. Every time she let me sleep on her bed while she slept on the floor, which was surprisingly often, I would do this. I always told myself that I did it because we were nakama, and friends do that kind of stuff for each other. Right? Now, I wasn't so sure. For some reason, whenever she curled up next to me, my heart would start to beat fast and I would get a weird feeling in my stomach while my face became hot.

 _Oh well._ I thought as my eyes drooped and I tightened my grip on Lucy. _Maybe I do love her._

 **YAY! The first one shot is finished! I had a ton of fun writing this. Is it because I'm weird like that? Probably. Is it because I'm obsessed with Fairy Tail? Maybe. Is it because I LOVE Natsu and Lucy together? Yes. Now that we've got that all cleared up, I hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to see your reviews, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Bye! :)**


	2. Jealousy

**Hi! I'm back with another one shot! I appreciate all of the people that read so far and I just love to see that people like what I've written. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Natsu-AHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Me- What's so funny?**

 **Gajeel- AHAHAHA**

 **Me- Seriously, I don't get why you're laughing so hard. Will you please tell me?**

 **Natsu- We're laughing because you don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Gajeel- Yeah, it's just sad that you're trying to write fanfiction about it. Wannabe!**

 **Me- Already got you two dragon slayers, are you gonna make fun of me as well Wendy?**

 **Wendy- No! I would never make fun of you!**

 **Me- Aww you're so sweet!**

 **Wendy- Come on guys! She can't help it that she doesn't own Fairy Tail. Not everyone gets the chance to do something as amazing as that. She's just a normal person.**

 **Me- *Tears flow down face* Yeah *sniff* thanks Wendy. That *sniff* really helped.**

 **Wendy- Was it something I said?**

 _Chapter 2: Jealousy_

 _Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job where the client takes a liking to Lucy. Natsu doesn't like this one bit._

 **Natsu's POV**

"Why did we have to ride that stupid train? We could have just walked." I whined childishly, trying my best to keep my lunch inside me. I hate motion sickness.

"You know that it would've taken three days to get here on foot! Buck up and stop complaining, our client is waiting." Lucy answered my question.

"Fine." I said, finally getting my bearings as the sick feeling disappeared.

Since Lucy needed money to pay her rent, I decided to pick out a job for us to go on. Happy wouldn't be coming because he claimed he wanted to spend some time with Carla. It was just my luck that I happened to choose a job in a town that was a long way away from Magnolia so we would have to ride that cursed train for 10 hours. At least Lucy was there with me through the whole ride. For some strange reason I find her scent of cherry blossoms relaxing, which soothes my stomach instantly.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize until now that Lucy had made her way over to a tall, lean guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't on the strong side, yet he did have some muscles here and there. Any girl who walked past him stared in awe at his handsomeness, some even stopping and staring. The man payed no attention to the other girls though, as his eyes were on Lucy.

This made me angry. Who does he think he is looking her over like that? It's disgusting! I quickly walked over to Lucy and the guy, draping my arm around her shoulder once I caught up to her.

"Oh, hey Natsu. I was wondering what was taking you so long. This is our client. His name is-" Lucy started to tell me.

"Allow me miss. I am Kagayaki and I have hired you for this job. Before you get started on the job, come to my place to rest. That train ride must have been exhausting considering you came all this way from Magnolia." Kagayaki interrupted.

How dare he interrupt Lucy! What makes him think he can be rude to her while I'm around? If he wasn't our client, I would burn this Kagayaki guy to a crisp.

"How sweet of you, but I think we should get started on-" She was cut off once again.

"I insist. Follow me." He said, shooting me a smug glare.

"I've made up my mind." I said to myself while I followed Lucy. "Once this job is over, I'm going to fire dragon roar that guys butt all the way to Hargeon."

When we arrived at Kagayaki's house, I swiftly went to Lucy's side and grabbed her hand which caused her to blush.

I honestly don't know what came over me. I was just protecting her from that creep. That's what nakama do for each other. At least I think they do.

"Natsu wh-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered becoming redder each second.

This made Kagayaki turn around to see what was going and let me tell you that the look on his face was priceless.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said angrily.

"Back off. She's mine. If you would excuse us, we've got better things to do. We'll be back when we're done with the job." I said smugly, walking out the door with Lucy in tow.

Wait a second. Did I call her _mine?_

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." I said giving her my trademark grin.

 _Mine._ I think I like the sound of that.

 **AWWW! Natsu and Lucy are just the cutest! I'm on a roll today, so expect another one shot or even a new fanfiction! (Fairy Tail of course). Hope you liked the story and don't forget that I love to see your reviews! See ya later! :)**


	3. Anniversary

**Hi again guys! Just a little heads up, this one shot may contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen episode 124 of Fairy Tail yet, you shouldn't read! Of course, who am I to stop you? I love seeing how many of you read my story, especially when so many of you like it! Speaking of which, I'd like to thank** _ **Circus Monster 2002**_ **and** _ **nightwarriorwolf68**_ **for being the first two people to favorite and follow my story. By the way, you guys have AWESOME usernames! ;) Sooo, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Me- *Listening to** _ **Snow Fairy**_ **theme on phone and sings along***

 **Happy- You should probably stop.**

 **Me- Huh? Why? I'm singing all of the correct words and I know the song by heart, so my singing isn't too off is it?**

 **Happy- No, your singing is great!**

 **Me- Aww, thanks!**

 **Happy- I was just saying you should stop because that song is just one of the many things you don't own because you're so lame. *smiles innocently***

 **Me- Shut up cat...**

 **Happy- Bookworm2808 does not own Fairy Tail or** _ **Snow Fairy!**_

 **Me- That's it! Lucy!**

 **Happy- No not her! AHHHH!**

 _Chapter 3: Anniversary_

 _Summary: Lucy is not her usual cheerful self on the anniversary of her father's death that happened a year ago. Natsu tries to fix that._

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I sat in my room at my desk alone, my head resting on my folded arms. Memories of a happier part of my childhood flashed through my head causing a tear to fall from the corner of my eye.

Eight presents sat in front of me, all holding a special place in my heart. Along with the gifts were eight tear stained letters. My eyes swept over each one of them, going in order from the first one that arrived to the last one.

The first gift to arrive was a teddy bear that I used to carry around with me everywhere when I was little. It was given to me by my parents when I was born. The letter that accompanied it said:

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I am very worried about you. I don't know when you'll return home, or even read this letter, but I know that it will be someday soon. I know that everyone in that guild of yours will keep you safe, but I believe more that you are handling yourself just fine. Your strength and resilience never ceases to amaze me whenever I hear about the heroic acts the Fairy Tail guild has accomplished. You are just like your mother in so many ways, and I am proud of you for that. I realize that in the past, I had never paid much attention to your birthdays and forgot about them often. I am truly sorry for my actions and plead for your forgiveness. For your birthday this year, I thought I would give you this teddy bear. I remember how you used to carry it around as a child. You loved this bear so much that I wanted you to have it back. I wish I could see you._

 _Father_

A few more tears were shed after reading the letter.

"Daddy." I whispered quietly.

Wrapping my arms around the teddy bear, I looked over the rest of my presents. The second was a bow that my mother had gotten for me that I used to wear all the time. Third was a pendant that belonged to our family. On it was a heart embroidered with gold. Fourth was a photo album that had a few old pictures that were painted of my father, mother, and I. The rest of the pages had nothing on them, which I assumed meant that I could put pictures from now on. The fifth was one of my favorite books that I couldn't find anywhere in stores. The sixth and seventh were an empty diary and a bracelet. While all of these were nice, the last gift was the one I cherished the most. It was a necklace that belonged to my mother. The chain was a beautiful shining silver and attached to it was a golden key. This also had silver markings on it that made the key look unreal.

The only thing on the piece of jewelery that looked out of place was a small heart shaped locket next to the key. Inside was a painted picture of my mother and father.

"He looks so happy." I said aloud as more tears fell.

While I was caught up looking at the various things on the desk in front of me, I failed to notice a certain fire dragon slayer outside on the window sill beside me.

"Luce, it's Natsu. Mind letting me in?" Natsu said with a surprising gentleness I didn't know he had in him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting up and allowing him entry to my room.

"You never keep your window shut." He stated sadly.

"I guess that I've just had some stuff on my mind and forgot." I said sitting on my bed and looking at the floor.

My bangs hid my eyes from view so Natsu couldn't see the tears streaming down my face. I don't know why, but I just couldn't look him in the eye.

"Lucy." He said lifting my chin so he could see my face. "You shouldn't have to be alone. I know it's hard for you to be around people on a day like this because you're so sad. I feel the same way on the day that marks the anniversary of when Igneel disappeared. I'm your best friend. Please let me help you."

My eyes widened as more tears started to stream down my face. "Natsu..." I said. "I miss him!"

I fell into his strong, warm arms and started sobbing. All of the pain and sadness trapped inside of me seemed to come out in one sweep making me cry even harder. I clutched onto Natsu's vest while he held me, burying my face into his muscular chest.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back and rested his chin on my head while he whispered to me calming words that put me at ease.

Once it seemed as though I was out of tears, I looked up at Natsu. I was greeted by his goofy trademark grin and couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Thanks Natsu." I said giving him a hug which he returned.

We melted into each others arms as if we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. Sitting in silence, I thought about what had just taken place.

 _He had called us best friends. But is that all we are? Could there be a chance that there is something more going on between us?_ I thought as I felt his grip tighten around me. _If there is, maybe that's not so bad._

 **Sooo, what did you think? Did you like it? I sure hope you did because it took alot of thought and time to write this! :P Just kidding. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day/night/afternoon or whatever the heck time zone you're in! See ya later! :)**


	4. Gray

**Hi! Another day, another one shot! I know this one is a bit late...sorry! I was trying to think of some original ideas for this one shot and was having a difficult time coming up with them until last night. You know how you have the best ideas when you are laying in bed about to go to sleep? Well that's when I have my little fanfiction thinking session or whatever and I came up with this one shot! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Me- I-**

 **Natsu- She does not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Me- H-**

 **Natsu- Hiro Mashima owns it!**

 **Me-I'm-**

 **Natsu- I'm an idiot! *stops for a moment* Hey!**

 **Me-AHAHA Enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter 4: Gray_

 _Summary: While having an argument with Natsu, Gray conjures up a plan with Lucy that makes the fire wizard anything but happy._

 **Natsu's POV**

"What'd you say to me ice pop?!" I yelled while butting heads with a certain ice-make wizard.

"You heard what I said fire breath!" Gray shouted, shooting me a glare.

"Icicle brain!"

"Flame lizard!"

"Cold fingered freak!"

"Fire breathing bimbo!"

"Enough! Would you guys just shut up!" Lucy said, interrupting our little name calling game.

"Hey, it's not my fault this weirdo over here doesn't know how to leave me alone." I stated, smirking at my insult.

My smirk soon faded when I realized that Gray didn't send and insult back to me. Instead, he stayed silent with a myschievous gleam in his eye as he headed towards where Lucy was standing.

"Hey beautiful." He said, still walking towards her.

My eyes widened. Thanks to my dragon senses, I heard everything he said, and I wasn't happy about it one bit.

"U-um Gr-gray I...wh-what are y-you doing?" Lucy stuttered backing up against one of the support beams where Gray had managed to corner her.

Without an answer, he lifted her chin up with a finger and turned her head to the side, whispering something into her ear causing her to blush.

How dare he! Making Lucy uncomfortable and backing her up where she can't get away from him. He's going to pay!

I started to make my way towards the ice mage but stopped when he slammed his hands against the beam with Lucy between his arms preventing her escape.

"Why you-" I didn't finish my sentence as my hands became engulfed in flames.

Everything around me was just a distant thought as all of my attention was focused on Gray and Lucy. Little did I know that everyone around the guild hall became silent while watching in amusement at the joke Gray and Lucy were playing on me.

"G-gray seriously, I think you should-" Lucy was cut off by Gray placing a small kiss on her cheek and turning his head to smirk at me.

Anger flooded through me as I watched the exchange between the ice wizard and the celestial wizard.

All of my thoughts were clouded by this anger, and before I knew it I had placed myself between the two, almost growling at Gray.

I looked back at Lucy to make sure she was ok, watching as she slid down the beam onto the floor, shock written all over her face.

"You're in for it popsicle!" I yelled turning back, only to see that Gray was gone.

 _Coward._ I thought while I turned my attention back to Lucy, crouching down in front of her.

"You ok? You look pretty pale." I asked, worried.

"H-he just...G-gray j-just...h-he..." Lucy stuttered before she fainted.

"Lucy!" I called out her name, my worry now increasing ten fold.

I stood up and ran over to Mirajane hoping she could help me, completely missing the smile growing on Lucy's face.

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice belonging to a stellar mage whisper, "Gotcha."

Everyone in the guild erupted into laughter. I smirked, shaking my head.

 _That's Lucy for ya._ I thought.

 **Did you like it?! Not some of my best writing but it'll do for now. Reviews are appreciated! Don't forget to look out for the next oneshot! See ya later! :)**


	5. Weak

**Hello! MY WRITING INSPIRATION HAS RETURNED! I've been somewhat busy with everything like worrying about school starting and all that stuff. You don't need to worry though! I'll still make PLENTY of time to write fanfiction since it gets rid of all my stress and lets me forget about things like, you know, reality. Enough of my author's note, on to the story! Enjoy!**

 _ **Special thanks to gruviaislife for the wonderful review! It just makes me so happy that you like my writing, and it means so much to me when I wake up in the morning to be greeted by an awesome review! Enjoy the rest of the story, and by the way...your username is so true!**_

 **Disclaimer- Do i have to keep putting this? I mean, come on. Everyone already knows that I don't own Fairy Tail because it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Can't a girl dream though?**

 _Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission where a dangerous group of bandits ambush them. What happens when Lucy decides to protect Natsu?_

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ughghghgh." I groaned, laying my head down on the cool bar counter.

"Is rent money troubling you again?"asked Mirajane who was currently cleaning out a glass.

I simply nodded, taking a quick sip of the drink she set in front of me to try and lift my spirits a bit. As much as I love her specialty lemonade, it just wasn't doing the trick in making me feel better today. What I really needed...no...WHO I really needed was a certain pink haired fire wizard. He has been slacking off for the past few days claiming that he had enough money for food. Good for him! That doesn't mean I have enough money though!

"You wanna go popsicle?!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Anytime flame brain!" another familiar voice replied.

My head snapped up at the two bickering once again. _Leave it to Gray and Natsu to get in a fight for no reason._ I thought.

Of course, ever since Gray and I played that trick on Natsu, the dragon slayer and ice wizard haven't really been seeing eye to eye on things lately. Maybe Gray went a little too far to peck me on the cheek and call me beautiful. Oh well, it's not like I felt anything for him when he did it. Even though it was just a harmless joke, Natsu would still shoot angry glares at Gray whenever he approached me, and stay by my side whenever I was having a conversation with him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Natsu coming up behind me.

"Hey Lucy! Found a job we should go on! Look, the reward is 280,000! You'll be able to pay your rent for 5 months if we split it equally between the two of us." He said proudly, thinking his math was correct.

"Actually, I'll be able to pay my rent for 2 months, but yeah, I'm up for it." I replied.

"Alright! Hey Mira! Lucy and I are gonna take this job." Natsu said to the barmaid, slamming the paper onto the counter.

"Are you sure you want to take that job? It may seem easy since you just need to catch some bandits, but I heard that this particular group is quite dangerous. Are you sure you don't want to wait for Erza to get back from her mission? I think it would be a lot safe-" Mirajane was cut off by a laugh from Natsu.

"We'll be fine! Right Luce? As long as I'm here to protect you, you'll be safe." Natsu said.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

Sure he had good intentions, but it still bothered me that I was so weak that Natsu needed to protect me.

"Pwetty pwease Mira?" Natsu said with his best puppy dog eyes.

Mirajane chuckled. "Okay you two. Be careful."

"Yes! Happy! Come on, we've got a mission to comple-" Natsu turned around only to be met by air instead of a flying blue cat.

"Oh, right! Happy wanted me to tell you that he went on a job with Carla and Wendy." Mirajane informed the dragon slayer.

"Traitor." Natsu grumbled.

\- \\(' _ ')/ -

"Eep!" I squealed, dodging the ball of lightning magic the bandit sent flying my way.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!" I reassured him.

"Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" I yelled, summoning my perverted celestial spirit.

"Hey Luuucy. You're body is looking great as always. Why don't you come give me a smooooch!" The celestial bull said.

"Taurus!" I shouted, blushing. "Just get those bandits for me please!"

"Sure thing Luuuucy." He said, swinging his double sided axe, knocking out multiple bandits.

While Taurus was busy, I turned my attention to Natsu only to see the same lighting wizard that tried to hurt me, now sneaking up on the dragon slayer who was busy fighting four bandits at once.

The lightning wizard smirked while he chanted, "Oh, great skies! I call upon thee to lend me strength, and use your mighty lightning to defeat my foes!"

 _No! Natsu is going to be struck by his lightning!_ I thought, running towards him.

"Natsu! Watch out!" I tried to warn him, but instead he turned towards me with a confused look on his face.

"Lucy? What's wro-" He started.

I pushed him down, just as the lighting was about to strike him, causing it to hit me instead.

"Lucy!" I heard him yell as I fell to the ground.

\- \\(' o ')/ -

"Lucy! Lucy!" Someone was calling my name and shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Natsu.

"N-natsu?" I sat up rubbing my head.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you do that?!" He scolded me. "You could have been seriously injured!"

I looked around, noticing that all of the bandits were gone, as was Taurus.

Natsu must have noticed the confusion that was clouding my features since he answered my question before I could even ask it.

"Some soldiers came and picked up the bandits after I knocked the rest of them out, and Taurus went back to the spirit world. Now that I've answered your questions, you need to answer mine." He explained.

"I did it because you could've been hurt too." I whispered quitely.

Natsu looked at me for a minute before his eyes softened. I took that as a sign to continue, my confidence building.

"I'm tired of you always protecting me since I'm so weak, so I thought I'd protect you for a change." I said a bit louder.

Suddenly, his eyes grew angrier again, and I panicked, wondering what I could've said wrong.

"Don't ever say that you're weak because your not! I protect you because I want to, not because I have to. Even if I wasn't around, I know that you could fend for yourself and be just fine since you have your celestial spirits and all." He paused, pulling me into a hug. "But as long as I am around, I will protect you no matter what, even if you don't need to be."

My eyes widened in surprise and I returned the hug.

"Thanks Natsu." I said gratefully, breaking the hug to look at him.

"No problem." He replied while giving me his toothy trademark grin. "Now what do you say we go get some grub? I'm starving!"

I smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

He took my hand and pulled me behind him while we ran on the path to the closest town.

 _You know what?_ I thought to myself, my smile growing larger. _Maybe being protected by someone once in a while isn't so bad._

 **There you have it! What did you think? I personally liked writing this one. Pfft...it's not because I like the NaLu pairing or anything...*looks the other way guiltily, whistling to break the awkward silence*. Haha enough of my weirdness, hope you liked this one shot, and don't forget that I love to see your reviews. See ya later! :)**


	6. Nightmare

**I'M BAAACKK! Holy crap! I'm the biggest jerk on the planet and I sincerely apologize for uploading so late. I could give you a million excuses as to why I haven't been active in a while but I'm just going to straight out say that school and extra-curricular stuff got in the way and I just didn't have the time. I'm on a break now though, so hopefully I'll be able to write more! Super special thanks to** _ **Gruviaislife**_ **and** _ **LevyMcGardenSolidScriptMagic**_ **(whew long username to type but still awesome;) Looking at my phone and seeing Levy's review and Gruvia's made my heart happy….so thanks you two! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Back to writing disclaimers…just another way to lower my self confidence…I don't own fairy tail…I like ellipses…okay I'm done…**

 _Chapter 6: Nightmare_

 _Summary: Natsu has a nightmare that really freaks him out. Of course Lucy is there to make him feel better!_

 **Natsu's POV**

 _It was a quiet day at the guild, which was strange since there was always a fight or something of the sorts. As I was walking in, dark storm clouds appeared out of nowhere, but I disregarded that fact completely. For some reason, I felt as if I was being controlled while I walked over to the request board and grabbed a job. My hand immediately shot forward and grabbed a paper from a client who requested that we wipe out an entire dark guild._

 _"No, it's too dangerous!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't find my voice._

 _Walking over to Mirajane, I relaxed a bit assuming that she would stop me from taking the job, but instead the scene shifted and I was walking on a path that led to the dark guild while Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy followed me._

 _"We can't do this! Even I think this is way too dangerous!" This time I was able to speak, but it was as if the others couldn't hear me._

 _We arrived at the guild hall belonging to Crimson Skull, the dark guild we were supposed to destroy._

 _The scene shifted once again, and this time we seemed to be battling with the guild members. Everyone around me was fighting, but I wasn't able to move and join in. I looked to the side when I heard Gray yell out in pain._

 _"Typical Gray. Too weak to-" I stopped and my eyes widened as he was hit by dark magic. He proceeded to fall to the floor, letting out the last breath he would ever take._

 _"Gray, NO!" My voice was gone once again and everything seemed to be going in slow motion._

 _I turned to where Erza was, only to see her on the ground as well. Her brown eyes forever unseeing and opened permanently._

 _"ERZA!" Still, no sound came out of my mouth_

 _Just as I thought I would be able to move and help my remaining two guild mates, I heard a heartbreaking cry come from a certain blue exceed. I whipped around and watched as my best friends wings disappeared, and he fell to the floor, lifeless._

 _"Happy…" I whispered, even though I knew full well that I had no voice._

 _Now that three out of the five of us had been k-…put to rest, I searched frantically for my remaining friend. After about a minute, I found her. Lucy continued to fight, calling out spirit after spirit. For a moment, I thought that we were going to make it out of this alive, until a piercing scream reached my ears._

 _My eyes became even wider and my jaw dropped while I watched Lucy being pinned up against a wall, a sword made of dark magic pointed at her stomach. I tried to run to her, but my attempts were to no avail as I still wasn't able to move. The dark mage smirked and let the sword pierce through Lucy, another scream escaping her lips._

 _"LUCY!" I yelled, this time my voice returning._

 _The key mage slowly looked up and gave me a sad smile, blood trickling down her lip, before her head fell back down onto her chest and her body went limp._

 _"Lucy…LUCY NO!" I shouted, running over to my friend as she fell from the wall she was previously pinned up against. By this point, I didn't notice I was able to move again._

 _Before she could hit the ground, I caught the celestial spirit wizard and turned my head, watching as the members of the dark guild dissipated until only Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and I remained. Everything turned black around us._

 _"Lucy please stay with me, please don't go…you can't leave me." I said, hoping to at least hear a faint heartbeat in that cold, pale, still body of hers._

 _"Open your eyes Lucy, come on. We have more adventures to go on…you still have to pay your rent…everyone at the guild will want you to stay." I whispered, now realizing that her eyes were open. The only problem with them was that they held no life._

 _Tears poured down my face, sobs racking my body while I held Lucy closer to me, hugging her with all my strength as if that would make her come back to me._

 _"LUCCYYY!"_

 _-_ \\(._.)/-

"LUUUUCCCCYYYY!" I yelled, shooting up in bed with a thin layer of sweat covering my forehead.

I gaped at my surroundings, not realizing where I was until I felt the familiar pink sheets and warm body sitting up next to mine running a hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"Natsu?" A female voice asked.

I quickly turned my attention to the person that voice belonged to.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck, taking in as much of her scent as I could.

"Natsu…you just had a nightmare is all…I'm right here." Lucy said soothingly, calming me down a bit.

"I know." I whispered, not pulling away from her.

We sat there for who knows how long, until I felt my eyes droop as I drifted back to sleep.

This time, my dream was located in Magnolia in front of the guild hall. I was holding hands with Lucy while she smiled at me.

"You okay now?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." I answered, giving her my goofy trademark grin that I know she loves so much.

The guild hall doors opened, and we walked in, our fingers still entwined.

Everything was back to normal with Gray, Erza, and Happy all smiling and joyful.

No matter what, as long as I had Lucy by my side, I knew everything was going to be alright.

 **Ahhh I personally loved that one! This one was a bit longer to make up for my absence;) I hope you liked this one shot and don't forget that I love to see your reviews! See ya later!** _  
_


	7. Afraid

**Hi again! I'm back with another one shot just like I promised. Hey, I have to make up for my absence;) Anyway, if you have any ideas for more one shots or stories that you would like me to write just let me know and I'll see what I can do. On to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail** **I know, sad right?**

 _Chapter 7: Afraid_

 _Summary: When Natsu hears Lucy calling for help, he rushes in to save her. But what has her so frightened?_

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ahh!" I screamed, hiding behind a chair in my room.

The horrible, hairy creature was getting closer by the minute and my fear increased.

"Please. Someone save me." I whispered, absolutely terrified.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Hurry up Happy!" I shouted, I couldn't wait to see Lucy. I found the perfect job that would offer a large amount of money for an easy task.

Arriving at Lucy's apartment, I was about to call out for the celestial wizard until I heard a whimper of fear.

"Lucy? Lucy!" I slammed open the door and ran upstairs to find my blonde haired friend cowering behind a chair.

I looked around the room and immediately assumed that Lucy had been attacked. Running over to her, I dropped the job request on the floor. I put a comforting arm around her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Luce, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, my anger flaring.

Her shaking had subsided as she buried her face in my chest. She pointed to one side of the room.

"Over there?" I asked. A small nod was the reply.

Patting her head one last time, I slowly got up and crept towards that side of the room while Happy took over comforting Lucy.

Surveying the area, I found nothing. No evidence of a fight or someone breaking in. The only thing out of the ordinary was…

 **Lucy's POV**

"A spider?" Natsu asked.

Happy's ears perked and he looked up at me confused. I smiled sheepishly and let go of the talking blue cat who was now laughing histerically.

"Hahaha, I'm out of here to go see Carla and Wendy. Wait till they hear about this! I never knew you were afraid of a stupid bug. Ahahaha." Happy said flying out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Natsu had burnt the spider to a crisp and was now throwing the tiny ashes out of the window. He turned around giving me his toothy grin.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny. I'm just…spiders just really sc-" I was cut off by Natsu wrapping his arms around me.

"It's fine. Don't listen to happy, we're all afraid of something." Natsu said softly, causing my heart to flutter.

I was surprised that he had this gentleness within him. I knew it was too good to be true when I felt him lean a little too much on me as if he was trying to reach something behind me.

Turning around, the fluttering in my heart stopped and I let Natsu fall to the floor face first. I picked up a paper he must've dropped coming in and flipped it over. It was a job request to kill a…

 **Natsu's POV**

"Giant spider?! No way Natsu! Are you an idiot?!" Lucy yelled, fuming.

I lifted my face off of the ground and smiled, scratching the back of my head.

"Oops." I said, starting to laugh.

 _Gotta love Lucy._ I thought. _She won't have to worry though…I'll always protect her._

 **Ahh I just couldn't help myself! I know some people were probably ready for Natsu to fight with an evil person or beast who attacked Lucy and have a sweet lovey-dovey moment afterwards….but hey, spiders are freaking scary. Anywho, I hope you liked this one shot! Don't forget that I love seeing your reviews and ideas for more stories! See ya later! :)**


	8. Thanksgiving

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Instead of writing two other oneshots, I spent the past 2 days writing this special Thanksgiving oneshot special thingy….boy I sure played that one off well. I hope your day is going well! What are you thankful for? I'm thankful for all the wonderful people who like my stories and for all the people who read them. You guys are all great and I'm happy I can show every one of you my writing! Enough of this mushy-gushy lovey-dovey stuff….Enjoy!**

 **Once again a special thanks to my reviewers for this story. I'm thankful for you two! (Yeah I'm talking to you** _ **LevyMcGardenSolidScriptMagic**_ **and** _ **gruviaislife**_ **,** **you guys are awesome!)**

 _Chapter 8: Thanksgiving_

 _Summary: Lucy finds what she is thankful for._

 **Lucy's POV**

The guild was quiet. It was the night before Thanksgiving and I had promised to tidy up the guild hall while everyone else went home to prepare for their holiday celebrations.

I wiped off the last table and dropped the rag on the now damp surface. Taking a sip of the glass of water I had, I lay my head in my arms as the sun set.

Everyone else was spending time with family while I was stuck alone. I had no mom, dad, not even Michelle Lobster who was now a doll.

"Well," I said to myself trying to see the bright side of things. "At least I don't have to cook Thanksgiving dinner."

I didn't sound too convincing to myself as my voice cracked. Sighing, I stood up and put the dirty rag away, gathered my things, and left the empty guild hall.

-\\(o_o)/-

 **Natsu's POV**

"Ugh!" I mumbled, completely bored out of my mind.

Happy had gone to help Carla and Wendy prepare for Thanksgiving while the other guild members had their own plans.

"Why'd you have to go Igneel? Holidays are so lame when you're alone." I muttered.

Igneel was the one who raised me, so now that he was gone I had no one to call my parents.

"Agh! This is crap! I feel so…empty." I said.

"Hey!" I shouted standing up. "Lucy's supposed to be cleanin' the guild hall. Maybe I could help!"

I ran out of my small house and to the guild hall where I would find Lucy.

"Hey Luce-" I began to yell out.

"At least I don't have to cook Thanksgiving dinner." Lucy's voice cracked at the end which made my heart stop completely.

"That's right. Her parents are gone so she has no one to spend Thanksgiving with either." I said sadly while watching the key mage walk dejectedly out of the guild hall.

-(._.)—

 **Lucy's POV**

I sunk down further into the tub, letting the bubbles wash away my worries.

 _I wonder what Natsu's doing._ I thought. _He's probably doing something with Happy and the other dragon slayers._

Drying myself off, I changed into my pajamas and wrote some of my novel. After that, I settled into bed and called out Plue. The celestial spirit snuggled close to me and I smiled, hugging him even closer not noticing the tears streaming down my face.

 **Natsu's POV**

I watched Lucy through her window as she slept before quietly opening it and settling into the bed beside her. (Extremely stalkerish and awesome at the same time, I know) Plue was wrapped in Lucy's arms and I gave him a slight nod, allowing him to go back to the spirit world. I examined her face noticing dried tears.

"Oh, Luce." I whispered.

Lucy turned around in her sleep, that beautiful face right in front of mine, her lips inches away.

 _Wait, beautiful?_ I thought. _When did I start th-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper from Lucy and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

 _No! I can't take it anymore. I have to do something for her. She doesn't deserve to be alone for Thanksgiving._

I formed my plan swiftly and drifted off to sleep.

-(-.-)zzz—

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to a warm bed and a muscular body next to mine. Snuggling up to Natsu, who I assumed this person was, I let his late night break in to my house slide. I felt him stir and pretended I was asleep so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Natsu wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

 _I'm what?!_ I wondered, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Suddenly, Natsu got up and fled quietly out of the window. Normally, I would be more than glad with this move, but for some reason I was saddened by this. I stood up and groggily walked to the bathroom.

-\\(-o-)/-

 **Natsu's POV**

I walked to the guild and ran to the back in the kitchen. I grabbed some turkey that just so happened to be in the freezer and whatever other food I could find.

"This should do." I said, setting the plates of food up all over the guild hall and cooking the turkey using a weaker version of my fire dragon roar. "Now all I have to do is find everyone."

With that, I raced out of the building.

-\\(*-*)/ -

 **Lucy's POV (A few hours later…you totally read that in the spongebob dudes voice, I know you did)**

I sat at my kitchen table, staring at the ham sandwich on my plate.

"So much for Thanksgiving dinner." I said.

Before I could even blink, Natsu had slammed open my front door, took my hands, and drug me out of the apartment.

"N-natsu?" I asked in shock, trying my best not to fall considering how fast the dragon slayer was going.

We came to an abrupt halt as Natsu told me to close my eyes. I was led into the guild, I'm assuming once again since that was the building I last saw before I shut my eyes.

"You ready Lucy?" I nodded, not quite sure what I was ready for. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, I let my eyelids flutter open only to be greeted by every one of my friends and their families. Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, the master, Erza, and even Jellal were present.

"Everyone. You're all here." I whispered, tearing up.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING LUCY!" The guild members shouted.

I let out a laugh in joy and joined the others in celebration.

 **A few more hours later**

"Phew, that sure was fun." Natsu said happily.

I smiled and walked over to him now that the guild hall was clean. Sitting down next to him, he put an arm around me.

I blushed while he seemed as if nothing had happened.

"Natsu." I said quietly looking down.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, his smile wavering.

"No, no nothing's wrong. I just figured out what I was thankful for." I answered.

"Oh really? What is it?" I looked up at the dragon slayer with a wide smile.

"You!" I replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the guild hall, leaving Natsu blushing and wondering what on Earth had just happened.

 **Thanks for reading, and remember that your reviews are always appreciated! Happy Thanksgiving and see ye later! :)**


	9. Keys

**Hey there! I know it has been a while since I last updated, but Christmas happened and so did the New Years and then school started up again sooo…..Anyway, I had also come to a loss for ideas for these oneshots. If you have any ideas for oneshots that you'd like to see written just put them in the reviews! That'd be a lot of help to me and I may be able to update this story more often! In other news…I've got a new username! I wanted to have something new for the new years (totally not because all of your usernames were so awesome…pfft…whaatt) so here it is…I'm now NightOwl2808. Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Just want to give a shout out to some of my peoples real quick!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **Cookiemonster707**_

 _ **IndigoWolfie**_

 _ **LevyMcGardenSolidScriptMagic**_ **(as always!)**

 _ **evernightlove**_

 _ **umbreongalaxy**_ **(awesome username btw!)**

 _ **Lady Anime Cat**_

 _ **jadejackson44**_

 _ **booklover551**_

 _ **JcL107**_

 _ **Snowflake1027**_

 _ **DragonHall**_

 **Disclaimer: I thought I'd own Fairy Tail by the New Year but I guess I was wrong….**

 _Summary: When some jerk tries to steal Lucy's keys, Natsu isn't the least bit happy._

 **Lucy's POV**

"Finally." I said, walking home from the guild with my one carry-on bag.

Natsu and I had just returned from a job in another town that took two days to complete, and I was extremely tired. Of course, right when we got back the dragon slayer wanted to go on another job. I immediately shot the idea down and stormed out of the guild. What, can't a girl relax her aching limbs with a nice bath after a long mission?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized there was someone following me. I whirled around before the hooded figure could reach for my keys.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You don't just steal a celestial mage's keys. Bug off you jerk." I criticized before quickly walking away.

"Jerk? Come on little lady I was just trying to take a look at the keys not steal them. You are awful pretty when you're angry. So what do you say? Can I sneak a peek at those keys?" The man reached out his hand towards my waist.

"Not a chance!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the man became angry and grabbed my wrist.

"Give me the keys now! I really don't want to hurt you but if it must come to that..." The man ripped the keys off of my belt and forcefully pushed me to the ground.

"Somebody help me! That man just stole my keys! He-" I was cut off by the man's yelling.

I looked up to find an angry dragon slayer holding the man up by his collar.

"If you ever lay a finger on her again I swear I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu shouted, snatching away my keys as the man ran. "You okay Lucy?"

Natsu made his way over to me and helped me up, his eyes scanning my body for any injuries. Satisfied by the lack of bruises, Natsu's frown was replaced with a quirky grin.

Holding out my keys he said, "So what about that job Lucy?"

"Fine…" I finally gave in with one last longing look at my apartment as Natsu dragged me to the guild.

 **I know this wasn't as good as my others and it was fairly short, but I'm looking for more ideas so don't worry! Hope you liked it and don't forget that reviews are always appreciated! See ya!:)**


End file.
